


Neck Touching (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an excuse to draw John touching Harold's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neck Touching (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a new coloring technique.

  



End file.
